Conventional toilet seats are oftentimes not sufficiently engaged to toilet bowl basins because the hole in the toilet basin to receive the threaded fastener assembly for the seat is usually much larger than the diameter of the threaded fastener assembly. A normal commode has a winged section in the rear of the bowl with holes therethrough to receive a bolt for holding the seat to the porcelain toilet. The seat is attached to the bowl by either a metal bolt with a nut, or more commonly recently a threaded nylon bolt and nut assembly which can be tightened to bring the toilet seat into secure engagement with the toilet bowl of the commode. The hole in the commode is generally much larger than the bolt size, so there is a looseness associated with that, after numerous times of being sat upon. Since users sit down at varying angles, the bolt becomes loose and this looseness translates into a toilet seat that feels unsecure and “sloppy”.
In order to address this issue, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide an adhesive washer which will keep the bolt and nut in secured position so that the toilet seat remains secure against the outer wings of the toilet bowl basin and the hole that is formed therein. The compressive strength of the nut and bolt act to secure the seat to the toilet bowl for a secure mounting method to prevent “play” of the toilet seat on top of the commode itself.
When the seat is mounted directly onto the commode outer wings, a fastening assembly is generally inserted through a hole that has been formed in the outer wings of the commode basin. This hole is generally included on every commode basin. The toilet seat itself includes a hole to receive a fastener assembly therethrough as the fastener is inserted through the hole of the toilet seat and the hole in the commode basin, onto which a nut is threaded from below onto the body of the fastener assembly and is then securely tightened. However, the fastening member must be held in position while the bolt is threaded through both the seat and the commode and maintained a tightness of the nut against the fastener itself. On the other hand, in use, when a person sits down on the toilet, they shift and “vibrate” the seat against the commode bowl. This tends to loosen the nut against the bolt fastener, and before long the toilet seat is loose against the commode.
Traditionally, in order to solve this problem, one would put their hand underneath the outer wing of the commode bowl basin and tighten the nut by utilizing a tool to hold the fastener, or bolt, in position until the fastener is securely tightened against the commode bowl basin, once again.
This is an unpleasant task, and may be difficult to achieve when the toilet is mounted in an inconvenient location such that the user cannot easily retighten the nut. In a normal commode situation, the fastener assembly must be held in position by hand, support jig, or screwdriver until the bolt is threaded into the nut and tightened. As a consequence of having to cope with the problem of the unloosened bolts and nuts, the conventional process of tightening the nut bolt in a restricted space has become difficult and time consuming.